Ninja Wind Squadron
by XcrimsonxflamesX
Summary: pairings: CamToriBlake others later.A group of space ninja And their lord Lothor killed most of the students. A trio of ninjas were taken to become the legendary Power Rangers to fight.But they also had to deal with the two ninja brothers Hunter and Blake
1. Author's Note

Ninja Storm…how it should have been: Author's notes

A bit of an authors note:

Hey there guys! This is xcrimsonxflamesx, but I prefer to be called Krimson. Anyways I am a big fan of Hurricanger, as well as ninja storm, In fact it was ninja storm that got me believing in power rangers again. But recently I watched a few eps of its Japanese counter part Hurricanger, and I fell in love with it. In some ways I even found it better then ninja storm, but there were things in ninja storm I liked a bit better too.

What inspired me to write this?

SOOO I looked under Super Sentai fanfiction and surprisingly there isn't that many at all…let alone Hurricanger. I saw about 3 fics for Hurricanger and they all scared me OO(no offense if any of those were yours lol) not that I have anything against yaoi or shonen-ai, boys love or slash but personally I don't like pairing gay relationships outside of anime. It's just a thing with me. I don't mind seeing real life gay relationships either. In fact I have a few gay friends it's just, I can't really see any of the Super Sentai or Power Rangers being gay XD you can say what you want it's just my own personal opinion. Unfortunately for those of you who like gay relationships between Super Sentai or Power Rangers there won't be any, sorry again but there just wont.

A bit you should know about the story:

Okay well basically this story is how I think ninja storm should have been, I edited the American version and added some of the Japanese version in the plot. So it's the best of both series put together. Don't worry not TOO much has changed and I really do think you will like this. Especially if you are a Hurricanger and ninja storm fan like me. I am assuming some of you may not have seen Hurricanger or know what exactly it is which is why I kept the same American characters for the series. I myself was tied between the characters sense I like some of the Japanese better and some of the American better but I didn't take any of the American away and replace them with the Japanese because it would have been confusing and awkward. I did make the characters a bit more like there Japanese counterparts. Like for instance Blake and Hunter will be a bit more like Isshuu and Ikkou because they were a bit cooler and definitely more ass. Again don't worry Blake and Hunter are still mostly themselves like I said before this is a bit of a mix so they are all sort of even so yeah.

Basic Summary : pairings: Cam/Tori/Blake others later.

In the Hayate's Way Ninja Academy, three of its pupils aren't exactly fitting in. But because of their sensei believes them to have potential, he spends the morning personally subjecting them to training. While the other students are having their graduation ceremony, a group of evil space ninja And there evil lord known as Lothor infiltrated the school, killing most of the students. The school's sensei, Mugensai, got turned into a hamster.The trio were then taken to a secret base to become the legendary Power Rangers to fight Jakenja. But they also had to deal with the two ninja brothers of the Ikazuchi's Way Ninja Academy Hunter and Blake.

Okay enough of my rambling I think you all get the point here and I hope you all enjoy this!


	2. Prologue

_Ninja Wind Squadron_: Prologue

_Hey there all! This is just the prologue before the first episode, to see how things go and I promise I will post the first episode tomarrow or the next day no later._

_Three groups of small assorted colored ninjas are all trudging up a mountain side filled with lush green bushes and trees …_

'_I can't believe it! I'm actually going to become a ninja! Just like Sean!' _

_Thought a seven year old little boy clothed in black and red he had short blackish brown hair and tan skin._

_Suddenly the boy had stopped in his tracks to catch his breath he had been walking for two hours so far and he felt like there were going to be another 500._

_A 17 year old looking ninja with light short brown hair also clothed in red and black but wearing a hood and a mask worriedly glanced to where the boy was struggling and stopped telling the other children to go on ahead of him. He walked over to where he was standing putting a hand on his shoulder_

"_Shane you must hurry or you will never make it up the mountain and you will be forced to fail you will not have a second chance at this are you really sure you have the will to what it takes to become a ninja?"_

_Shane gasped his eyes almost tearing 'no! I can't fail! I have to become strong just like Sean! I promised myself that I wouldn't be a baby…'_

"_Yes Sensei Dean I'm Fine I promised myself I would become a ninja so I will"_

_Said Shane to the Sensei. Dean gave him a smile "good Shane that is the ninja's strength one day I know you will become a fine young ninja come along lets go" Said the sensei as he gave Shane a little push on the back and they continued to walk on together._

_Meanwhile at the same time and not so much farther down the mountain side were the earth section of the academy a group of small children and an older sensei traveling up the much dreaded rocks._

"_Kyah!" yelled a little boy with long curly brown hair as he kicked a giant rock that was standing in his way "owie…" he wailed in pain he looked to be six years old was very short and wore a yellow and black leathered ninja outfit he had tanish skin and had mud and dirt all over him from the trail 'darn rocks given me a hard time!' he suddenly grunted "I promised I'd make it up the mountain even if it is big and tall and…and…MEAN!" He thought_

_Suddenly he had heard a giggling noise behind him he slowly turned around to his surprise there was a girl standing there she looked to be observing him she was taller and had blonde hair looking a bit older then he was maybe about a year or two standing there clothed in the same outfit he was wearing accept instead of yellow she wore blue. She smiled at him and was looking at him curiously "hey little boy you know your gonna fall behind if you keep doing that all day and then you'll fail the exam" she started to laugh again. _

"_eww!" he yelled "what are icky girls doing here?" he asked "I don't need advice from a stupid girl like you!" giving the little seven year old girl a mean face. Looking hurt the blonde said to the six year old "girls can be ninjas too!" the brown haired boy rolled his eyes and said "no they can't! everyone knows girls are slow and stupid and can't do anything…and um…and they have cooties!" smiled the yellow clad boy_

_Shane turned around when he hear a girl and a boy fighting he watched his sensei go on ahead of him and curiously walked down to where they were._

_offended the tall seven year old girl started to tear up and cry "your mean!" she sniffed._

_The boy looked a bit frustrated "am not! I just know the truth is all and…" he started until he saw her crying "hey girl stop being a baby! Hey stop crying!" he started_

_Then suddenly the two heard footsteps behind them. There stood a taller looking boy with short dark brown hair wearing red and black it seemed he had been observing them for a minute now "what are you guys doing? Don't you both know your not gonna make it in time if you keep on fightin'?" he said with a worried look._

_The smaller boy and the blonde girl both looked at the taller boy in amazement the little girl smiled and nodded her head "he's right you know! I'm Tori who are you?" she said to the curly brown haired boy. He frowned and gave a "humph" then answered them "fine mister if you say so I'm Dustin" then the older boy smiled at them and said "c'mon you guys, you can fallow me we can work together and I'm Shane" then the three of them started to walk hand in hand with each other up the rest of the mountain side. Two seven year olds and a six year old. _

_Hidden behind a bush stood a small little Japanese boy wearing a green yukata and_

_with glasses watching the three "I wish daddy would let me become a ninja" he said._

_The three suddenly hearing the statement turned around "huh?" asked Shane "what was that?" asked Tori glanced worriedly at the tree "IT'S A MONSTER! RUN!" exclaimed Dustin as he began to take off up the mountain without them "HEY WAIT UP!" yelled Shane as he started to fallow him._

_The little blonde laughed to herself "those two are really stupid sometimes" she said and smiled "you can come out now little boy I won't hurt you" she said to the bush and extended her hand out to him suddenly the little boy with glasses shyly walked out of the bush "h-…hi" he blushed._

_The light blue ninja smiled again and took his hand "so what's your name little boy?" she asked him. _

_He looked a bit offended and said "hey I'm not little! I'm a big boy! And someday I will become the best ninja around!" he stated _

_The girl gave a look of wonder and amazement as she stared at the small boy "really?" She asked he looked up at her again and smiled "really, my name is Cameron, but you can call me Cam" She smiled "okay, Cam." She said "lets get going, were both gonna be far behind if we don't hurry" cam gave a nervous look "um…" then he thought to himself 'no if I go I can show dad that I can be a ninja someday!' "Okay" he said and took her hand they began to walk fastly to catch up with the others._

_From a distance you could hear the little voice of Dustin asking "hey where were you? Did you see the monster? whose the shrimp? What's with the funny looking clothes?"_

_End of Prologue_


End file.
